Embodiments of the invention relate in general to viewing pictures on a website, and more specifically to dynamic picture sizing based on user access criteria.
Typically, pictures that are viewed online are of reduced quality, or lower resolution. When a user wants to zoom-in on a section of a picture, it can often appear pixilated and blurry because the picture being viewed is not the original full resolution picture. However, if the picture is of high resolution, it can take longer to load the image from the website and it can require more bandwidth, which can be costly for mobile users with limited data and can slow down the speed of website content browsing.